Quincy Love
by YukiShiraGirl
Summary: Althea is not anywhere near normal. she knows about Hallows and Soul Reapers. but what is even more surprising is Ichigo and his friends can't figure out what she is. she has such a strange power. whats more,Uryu is falling for her OCxUryu. might become M
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach! if so i would have let Ulquiorra live! X( and plz reveiw! tanx!

Quincy Love

Chapter 1

I was staring outside the truck window with my hood up and head laid on the window seal. I watched the trees and houses go by. I was in a new town. Moved. Again. And I was already feeling the spiritual pressure this town was full of.

"Arn't you excited?" the black haired driver said to me.

"Oh, yeah. New life ahead of us. Soooo excited." my voice was low and cold.

She ignored it, "It'll be good this time."

"That's what you said last time." I said back.

She gripped the wheel harder.

"It's not my fault."

"Yeah, I know. The faults mine. Sorry, Sakina."

She seemed to try and say something but didn't. I guessed she was going to try and say it wasn't my fault but, it was my fault and she believed it. I know she secretly hates me, shes just too nice to show it.

We had moved six times sense she adopted me two years ago. She had wanted a younger child but, like I said, she was too nice. At the orphanage she saw me sitting in the back watching all the other kids. The woman that was in charge of the orphanage had told her I had been there sense I was a baby and still hadn't been adopted. Her heart was too soft to get what she wanted and got what she thought I needed.

I admit she is a good person for thinking about others instead of her and am grateful to her but, our lives have been a bit harsh sense then. Hallows are always after my high spiritual pressure. The Soul Society tried to have me brought back to there but, I kept my ground and told them to fuck off.

They are not in charge of my life just because of who I am. Losers.

The Hallows always made a disaster of things and have even tried to devourer Sakina. We moved the first time because the kids at school were scared of me. The second time a Hallow destroyed our house. Third time, Hallow almost ate Sakina, which lead to her finding out about these things. The fourth time, the Soul Society got involved with some things and tried to capture me. We moved in hope to run away from them. The fifth time, I just started to get into control of my powers but I tried something I was not ready for and well, I hurt a lot of people by accident. The sixth time was just for good measure just in case the Soul Society were onto us.

I sighed, so much crap. Though, to be truthful I liked the adventure of it. I hated it but, I wouldn't want a 'normal' life so... I guess I can't complain about it.

"We're almost there, Althea." Sakina smiled at me but, I could tell it was forced.

I just smiled back, "Okay."

We arrived at a five story building. A few other shorter buildings surrounded the area. It was a cute building with metal lining, and brick walls. Little different. I liked different.

"Come on" Sakina said to me, "I picked an apartment on the top floor, sense you like being on roofs."

We got out of the truck and grabbed a few bags of stuff from the back of the truck. And then was on our way up to the apartment. We took the elevator. It smelled a bit like old people and vanilla. Weird. I liked weird.

We burst out of the elevator door into the long hallway: the things we were carrying were getting to be to much. We walked silently to the very end of the of the hall.

"That's the door to the roof." she said to me, pointing to the door that was infront of us. Sakina dropped the things she had and turned to the door to our right. She pulled out a newly made key from her jeans pocket and unlocked the door.

"After we get our stuff in here, we'll go down to your new school. An hour or two should be left of it when we finish."

I nodded my head as we walked into our new living room. Across the living room was a hallway that lead to two other rooms. My room was in the very back. To the left of the living room was the kitchen and to the right a bathroom. What fun.

We dragged our all our stuff in. after we finished I got into the school uniform and sighed. The skirts were way to short for me. We left before we even organized or home. I got the feeling Sakina just wanted to be alone for a while.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the school I could already feel where most of the spiritual pressure was coming from. I closed my eyes for I second and tried to sharpen my senses. When I opened them I was surrounded by ribbons, one was red.

Great. A soul reaper was here. And no doubt they probably felt me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heys! i don't own Bleach! plz review peoples! i also wanna thank metsfan101 for my first review! X)**

Chapter 2

Uryu was sitting in class when he felt strong spiritual pressure. It was far away but still, it made him uncomfortable. As the day went on it got slightly closer but didn't move for some time, that was, until now.

It was right out side the school at the moment. He looked over to Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad. They looked back, a little tensed. They felt it too.

Ribbons surrounded him as he tried to figure out who it was. He at first thought it might be a Soul Reaper but only saw Ichigo's red ribbion. Plus something about the pressure felt...familiar. Urysu gasped as he saw a flash of a unsaul colored ribbion. He snatched it and stared dumbfounded at it.

It was a ribbon that seemed to be a faded red. What did that mean? He never saw such a spirit ribbon. Was this person a Soul Reaper? Maybe a Soul reaper slowly losing their powers? No, it couldn't be because when Rukia lost most of her powers her Ribbon did not fade in the slightest.

Just then the class room door slid open. A school staff member and a girl walked in. The girl was the source of the spiritual pressure. He looked back over to his friends, they noticed as well that she was the source.

"Excuse me but, you have a new student." the staff member motioned for the girl to approach the teacher. The girl made her way to the teacher and bowed to her.

"Good afternoon." she said.

The staff member turned back to the teacher and handed her some papers and began to speak to her.

The girl looked up at the class. Her eyes found Ichigo's. Ichigo stared back. Her eyes left his after a moment and found Uryu's. Her eyes widened slightly as if surprised but quickly regained calmness. She stared at him continuously. The class seemed to notice along with Ichigo. They all stared back and forth between her and Uryu.

"Hey, Uryu," Ichigo called in a whisper,"Do you know the chick or something?"

"No." Uryu replied.

"Ookaaay, class."

Uryu's attention was pulled back to the happy teacher, along with the girls eyes. The staff member left.

"Everyone, this is Althea Mori. She has come to Karakura from Sendai. Please give her a warm welcome!"

Everyone muttered their hello while Althea bowed to them.

"Please take a seat, Althea."

Althea walked to the back of the classroom beside the window and took her seat.

She didn't seem dangerous. But of course, looks can be deceiving.

As the class went on Uryu couldn't help but keep his attention on Althea. He looked back at her several times and all the times she was staring outside the window. Though, Uryu could tell by the slight tilt to her head and her glancing his way every now and then that she was also keeping an eye on him.

Suddenly he noticed she was gripping the desk hard as if frustrated or tense. She sifted uncomfortably and stared out the window as if waiting for something. Her attention was all on the window and off Uryu now.

He soon felt what he guessed was making her so uncomfortable. Just then, Ichigo's Skull Badge started freaking out.

Uryu looked back at Althea, she was watching Ichigo jump up. Did she feel the Hallow even before Uryu did?Orihime and Chad jumped up with Ichigo.

"Ah, sorry Sensei but I gotta go to the bathroom!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Me too!" cried Orihime.

Chad said nothing as they sprinted out of the classroom, the teacher yelling after them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Uryu sighed and stayed right where he was. He of course had no powers anymore and would have only gotten in the way.

Althea sat in the back watching Uryu. She looked him up and down and found what she was looking for on his wrist, a bracelet. She smiled to herself. A pure Quincy. She bit her lip. She forgot about the Hallow and the kid Soul Reaper and looked back out the window, losts in her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellos, for anyone who is reading sorry i haven't uploaded in like forever, i don't have internet but it's all good plz review, i begging you guys! ima so lonely. lol**

**and thank you stormneko for mi second review, and srry bout the miss spellings, i've been in a rush the past few weeks! plus ima hoorable speller, see i don't even think i spelled horrorable right. idk no spell check on fanfic :P X)**

** oh yeah! and i don't own bleach!**

Chapter 3

I stood at the edge of school property, a little outside the gate, waiting to be picked up. Kids were scattering everywhere, leaving for home. I had been been waiting for Sakina but, I couldn't help but hope to see the Quincy.

I looked over my shoulder several times hoping to see him, but did not. Though I did see a girl from my class walking in my direction.

"Hi!" she said to me with a smile.

"Hello." I replied with a calm face.

"Are you waiting for someone?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You mind if I talked with you while you wait?"

"Not at all."

Her hand shot out between us, "I'm Tatsuki."

I took her hand into a shake and smiled slightly, "Nice to meet you. I'm Althea, as you already know."

She rubbed her nose and sat up against the wall to the left of us: it was the school's end to their property.

People walked through the gates in a rush to get out of 'Hell High'. I sat beside Tatsuki pulling on my skirt. I scolded at the fabric and grabbed my backpack. I pulled out a pair of shorts, stood up, and slid them on under my skirt. A few guys whistled at me, for my underwear showed for just a second in between my shorts and skirt. I rolled my eyes at them. I pulled my skirt off with a frustrated tug.

"I don't like the skirts either." Tatsuki said with a giggle.

Suddenly, I felt the Soul Reaper. I looked over to the gate and watched as the Orange carrot top passed by with a girl with boobs the size of China, a humongous mixed man, and the Quincy. I realized I had seen these other two in my class as well.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted over to the group. The girl looked over along with the other three.

I kind felt happy that she called them over: I wanted to know the Quincy's name. And the Orange fellow was also on my mind. What was a Soul Reaper doing in a High School?

I nodded to them as they walked over to us. The Orihime girl smiled back at me, the Orange Dude slightly glared at me but, more with wonder than dislike, the Quincy nodded to me and the big guy just did nothing but moved towards us.

Tatsuki jumped up and hugged Orihime. When they pulled away Tatsuki grabbed my arm and pulled me up, "So have you guys met Althea, yet?"

They all shook their heads.

I bowed, "Hello."

"Hi! I'm Orihime!"

I smiled at her, she was quite a hyper one. Which was totally fine with me, I always enjoyed happy people.

The Orange one looked away, "Ichigo."

Oh yeah, the teacher did shout his name when he darted out of the class.

"I'm Sado." the big guy said. I couldn't help but smile up at him too. Why did I feel so happyish around them? I haven't really smiled in forever. And so far I've only learned their names. Well, all but one.

I looked over to the Quincy. He had his gaze on the ground as if interested by a bug or something.

"Can I know your name?" I asked, relieved that my voice didn't shake from nervousness.

He looked up at me. Our eyes met for the slightest second before he turned away.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry. See you, Ichigo."

He walked away with the group staring after him. I felt kind of sad. Disappointed that he didn't seem to care. I looked down at my feet. I mentally sighed and looked back up, pushing my stupid teenish goo goo gaa gaa feelings away.

"So?" I said unsure what to talk about.

Orihime looked over to me, "So, why'd you move here, Althea?"

"Umm, I just wanted something new."

Honking was heard from the curb. I turned my gaze over to the truck sitting beside the sidewalk in front of us. Sakina ushered me to get in.

"Umm, I have to go it was nice to meet you guys."

I got into the truck. I watched them as we drove off.

"So, you made friends already?" Sakina asked in a worried voice, though I could tell she was trying to hide it.

"Not really. I just know their names."

"oh."

When we got home I noticed all our suff was unpacked and mostly put up. I took a warm shower and dried my hair. I got into a short dress gown and a pair of panty shorts.

I grabbed my blanket, pillow, stuffed frog, and a bag of chips.

"I'm going to the roof!" I called out to Sakina.

I left before I heard her reply from her room.

I laid my things against the edge of the roof and hung my legs through the railing, over the side of the building. I watched the busy town below. The sun was setting now. After i ate my chips, I laid my head against the bar and sighed, closing my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I was in the same position but, the sky was blue black and covered in stars. I had fallen asleep.

I stayed there for a while before I felt the coldness of the night and grabbed my blanket. I pulled it around my whole body, protecting it from any wind.

Off in the distance I heard a shriek. I already had felt it before I heard it. I looked out to the still town.

I hope those kids from school are taking care off the Hallow. They seemed to have before when they ran out of the classroom.

I pulled myself up and grabbed my things when I turned towards the door a guy with a creepy smile stood a foot away from my face.

"Oh shit!" I cried, I realized I wasn't paying attention and therefore did not sense this guys presence.

I had jumped back in surprise dropping my things.

"Oh sorry Althea, didn't mean to frighten you there."

He had a striped hat on and tipped it in an apology.

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?"

I looked him up and down. He had robes on and a walking stick.

"You're not from the Soul Society are you?"

"Well, does used to be count?"

"Umm, it would depend."

"Well, I'm not going to tattle tail on you about being here."

"Then, I guess it doesn't count. Unless your after me too."

"No not really. Your not my type."

"Perv." I mummbled.

"Gosh, I make a comment telling you your **not **my type and I'm a perv. So ru-"

I shook my head and put my hands up to make him stop, "Who are you again?"

"Oh! Right!" He took his hat off and bowed to me, "I am Kisuke Urahara."

"Umm, hi...and your here because?"

"Just cut right to the chase, huh?"

When I glared at him in response he coughed nervously and cleared his throat.

"I'm here to talk with you. Would you care if we sat down?"

I looked around,"It's a little cold out."

"Back at my shop then?"

"First of all, I don't go anywhere with strangers and second of all, a shop?"

"A shop for Soul Reapers and would you reconsider if I told you I knew your parents?"

That made me wide eyed.

"What are you saying?" I said my voice hardening.

"Your parents were very good friends of mine before they died."

I stood there.

"I don't know my parents. Or much about them."

"Well I assumed you didn't know much about them. I would like to change that."

"Why?"

"Lets just say I'm in debt to your father."

I didn't say anything. What should I do? I didn't know this dude. I can't take the risk of trusting him, Especially, if he's from the Soul Society. Used to be or not.

"Out here is fine."

He smiled slightly, "Of course."

We sat down.

I eyed him.

"So how old are you now, Althea?"

"Um, 15."

He nodded his head. "Last time I saw you, you were still a few days old."

I shifted uncomfortably. He smiled slightly.

"What do you know of your parents?"

"I know one of my parents was a Soul Reaper and the other a Quincy. And well, that I am the first child with both Soul Reaper and Quincy blood."

"Do you have any powers, Althea?"

My hand shot up to the necklace around my neck, It looked like a mini Zanpakuto handle.

"I thought you were here to tell ME about my parents." I said uncomfortable with his questions.

"Ah, yes. Well, you're right about them so far. Do you know what happened to them?"

"Well, a creepy Soul Reaper dude told me once before that he had had them killed."

Urahara's eyebrows went slightly up, "So, you've met Captain Kurotsuchi."

"The guy with the weird head gear?" He nodded. "Then yes. He was the guy who came after me, to bring me to the Soul Society. He was really creepy, wanted to experiment on me and crap."

"Yes, he is like that. Well, he was the one that got a hold of your parents. The Soul Society did not approve their love for each other. I supported them and hid them the best I could but, was soon found out. They were killed, Kurotsuchi convinced the Council to. He had soon found out that that your mother had had a child days before her execution. Your parents already predicted their deaths and gave you away to a living world orphanage. They also asked me if the Soul Society ever found you to protect you. I was still a captain when they asked me this, but sense I am no longer one I never did know if they had found you, that is until now."

"So, are you going to, you know, protect me i guess." I asked him. My brain was throbbing from all the new information.

"Well, you can say that. I wanted to know if you developed any powers because i was willing to maybe train you to protect yourself."

I was silent. He'd teach me to control my powers? I wanted that. More than anything.

I pulled at the hem of my gown in thought. I had no clue what to do. I mean, hello, this dude could so be lying about everything he just said.

"Can I see it then?" he asked pulling me away from my thoughts.

"See what?"

"Your powers."

"Oh..."

I really didn't want to release it. I was scared I might hurt someone. Plus I still hadn't decided if I was going to let him train me.

"Would you like me to give you sometime on it?" he asked noticing my hesitation.

Before I could reply I felt a jolt of a small earthquake. I fell to my knees, scrapping them on the concrete roof. I pulled myself up and swung around to see a huge Hallow standing over the building.

"Oh God." I said in surprised.

It raised its arm to swing at us but didn't get far for its arm seemed to be cut from its body.

I realized an instant later Ichigo from my class stood a few feet away from us facing the Hallow with Soul Reaper robes and a huge Zanpakuto.

"Why didn't I feel it?" I asked to no one in particular.

Urahara answered, "There have been some Hallows created where you can't feel their spiritual pressure."

Carrot Top seemed to have just noticed us.

"Urahara! What are you doing here? And with the new girl at that. I knew there was something off about her."

He jumped out of the way as the Hallows tongue shot out after him. Yes, its tongue. Grossness.

"Ichigo, why don't you just concentrate on fighting the Hallow."

Ichigo said nothing and continued to fight the Hallow.

"So, whats with you and the Soul Society?"

"Well, i don't really listen to them. And Ichigo over there is a substitute Soul Reaper, and I doubt he cares what the Soul Society says either."

I didn't know what to do so I continued to stand there, like an idiot, watching Ichigo.

Ichigo's sword met the Hallows mask, slicing it in half. The Hallow shrieked loudly and and slowly disappeared like ash.

Ichigo turned to us, his sword over his shoulder in a bored stance.

"So, what's up Urahara?"

"Nothing much, Ichigo. Just visiting a friend of mine."

Ichigo stared at me.

"Look I'm not his friend. I don't even know the guy. He just showed up on my roof out of no where."

"Yeah, he does that. So, you live in this building?"

"Um, Yeah."

"So, Althea." Urahara looked at me, "Can we finish our conversation?"

"Um, I like some time to think on this."

"Okay then, when you have an answer come tell me. I'm sure Ichigo here will not mind showing the way to my shop. So long."

He turned and jumped away. I looked over to Ichigo, "Um,"

"So what does Urahara want with you?" he asked.

"I rather not talk about it, seeing as I don't even really know you."

"Alright then, I understand."

Just then the weird skull thing that went off in class started acting up again.

"Man, they never let me sleep." Ichigo said, "I gatta go, see you."

He waved slightly to me and jumped away, as well.

I sighed and picked my things up again.

I wanted an adventure. But...that would involve Sakina and I couldn't keep doing this to her. I made my way towards the door. I left the roof and entered my apartment. Before I realized it I was asleep in my bed, dreaming of fantasy's never to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEEEY! How long has it been? like 2 months? 3? well either way, im really srry about the REALLY slow update. i have no clue when my next update will be. thanks xxRivaxx, margo-pol, and kitty13492 for the Reviews. plz enjoy! **

Chapter 4

The next day, I got a full day of school. When I got to the room, Tatsuki greeted me with a smile.

"So, Althea, would you like to sit with me and my gang at lunch today?" she asked me.

"Um...yeah. I'd like that." I said back to her.

"Great!" she said. She looked me up and down.

"How'd you hurt yourself?" she asked. I looked down at my knees. Scabs were there from the night before.

"Oh, I just fell. No big deal."

I looked over to Ichigo and his friends. He looked over to me at that moment as well. He gave me a small nod and turned back to his friends. Just then the teacher entered the room. And as if her entering the room was the signal, the bell rang.

"Take your seats!" she commanded, and we didn't complain.

I took my seat in the back.

"Now today..." yeah, like I care. I looked out the window the rest of the period.

At lunch Tatsuki dragged me to her gangs' spot. I sat with them and smiled. Ichigo, Sado, Orihime, and the Qunicy were here too.

"I'm Chizuru!" I girl was suddenly in my face on her hands and knees.

"Hi." I say backing my head back alittle.

"Let her breath Chizuru!" Tatsuki said pushing her aside.

"hey, new girl, I'm Keigo. You wanna go and-" the boy who talked next was interupted by Ichigo.

"Save your breath Keigo. Hey, Althea. Sleep fine?"

I could tell he was wondering this considering a Hallow did attack my building.

"Uh, yeah fine, thanks."

Everyone looked back and forth between me and Ichigo wondering why he asked such a question. Well, except for Sado, Orihime, and the Quincy. I had a feeling Ichigo told them what had happened last night.

"Oh yeah, and that's Mizuiro." said Ichigo nodding to the last boy. He smiled at me, his eyes traced me.

"Ignore him." Ichigo said. A short giggle left my mouth.

Silence fell across us. The Quincy was eating a sandwich looking at the ground. I bit my lip and brought up my courage to ask him his name.

"Um, I still don't know your name."

He looked up at me. Our eyes met for a second before he looked away. How many times has that happen?

"Ishida Uryu." he said slightly annoyed and continued to chomp on his sandwich.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Grr to you too. He probably thought I was a threat or something. Considering...

We all ate and the day continued. About an hour before school ended I was called down to the office. Sakina had called.

"I got a job but, it lasts until a couple hours after school ends so your going to have to walk home. Do you know the way?"

"Yeah, I'll just go the way you went yesterday."

"Okay. I have to go."

"Kay, Bye." There was a click on the other line. I liked walking more than sitting in a car doing nothing anyways. When school was over, I began my trot home. It was slightly chilly out and smelled of rain. I liked rain. I hope it rains before I get home.

I still was thinking about that Urahara dude. I mean if I don't learn how to control my powers how will I ever protect Sakina from hallows? Hell, myself considering they're after ME. I sighed, but my sigh turned to a gasp as I felt a huge bunch of the monsters. I looked around. There were people everywhere on the streets. I had to lead them away from these people! Hopefully the Hallows would fallow.

I shot down an ally. When I came out of the gap between the buildings I remembered on our way to our house we past a junk yard. Perfect. I darted down the road towards the junk yard. I slithered past people in the street and dodged cars, trash cans, and bikes.

I stopped to catch my breath and began to run again. I heard a shriek in the near distance. Damn, they're not far off. I gasped for breath. My chest felt like weights were closing in around it. My heart beated harder as I went down the lane. I took a sharp turn at the corner and another at the next. The junk yard was in sight now and so were dark clouds in the distance.

. . .

Uryu was walking home when he felt numerous hallows appear. About 3 of them. He looked down at his bracelet. He felt so weak and helpless. His hand clenched into a fist. When he looked back up he saw a girl shoot out of an ally-way and dart down the street. It was Althea. What was she up too? His eyebrows met together as he ran after her, deciding to find out what was up with this girl.

. . .

I climbed the fence over to junk yard. I dropped and stood. As I caught my breath, I unbuttoned my first few buttons to my school shirt and pulled my red scarf off. I dropped it to the ground. I then darted into the maze of trash, cars, beds, toilets, and bugs. I grasped my necklace as I slid to a stop and waited for them to come. Thunder rumbled. It was going to rain soon.

I closed my eyes and tried to figure out how many there were...three it seemed like. A shriek sounded again. They seemed to be even closer. I let in a breath and let it out. I opened my eyes. I pushed some determination into myself.

I put my right hand out in front of me and my left on my silver necklace. Pinkish light glowed from my chest where my necklace lied. The necklace soon exploded into tiny pieces. The silver pieces stretched and outlined my body by the joints. From my chest to my shoulders, to my elbows to my wrists(where it connected to my bracelets), to each joint in my fingers. From my chest to my breasts, to my stomach to my waist and thighs, all the way down my legs. Down my spine and connecting around my belly. Then I felt sharp pain as the silver stabbed into by body and secured itself into me, way down to the bone and nerves. My school uniform was torn apart as this happened. All that was covering me was the silver(which didn't cover much). And as the silver formed so did my Zanpakuto. In my right hand the silver built itself up into a two-sided sword.

The first Hallow came into sight. He was kind of monkeyish. He jumped across the junk piles after me. I lifted my left hand to my other and mustered all the energy I could. Pinkish light glowed from my hand and shot up my Zanpakuto. I pulled back and the pinkish light stretched out and formed an arrow.

I aimed at the jumper. I let a breath out and let go. He easily jump out of range of my arrow. I pulled back for another one. He was getting closer, fast. I lost my nerve at the last second of letting go. It exploded in front of me, throwing me back. I pushed myself up just as the hallow flung itself at me. I sliced my sword through the air in front of me, closing my eyes. I heard a yelp as the hallow fell onto me. I opened my eyes, I had cut his arm off. I tried to push it off of me but I couldn't: I felt long fingers rap around my body and arms. It lifted its head and stared into my face. I tried to pull my arms free, grunting. I stopped as I stared in awe as the hallows masked mouth opened in a great hole. Its teeth and slobber were shown as he screeched at the top of its lungs, killing my ears. Suddenly its chest began to move. An arm and hand seemed to grow out of it. So much for the last arm I took off. It shot forward and grasp my neck, squeezing, choking. I gasp and tried to struggle. It wasn't much use.

"Aww, is the little soul scared? Heh Heh. Come on, squeal for me. Quite a lovely little soul, aren't u? Nice powerful spiritual pressure and a nice little body."

Another hand shot from it's chest. It groped my body as it laughed. I felt my head getting dizzy. I coughed and gasp as my brain screamed for Oxygen. Suddenly, I saw a flash of metal meet the Hallows side, gashing into it making it scream out in pain. He let me go and shot around. I gasped and turned on my side coughing. I looked up and tried to see what was happening in front of me. The world was still a blur to me.

I saw a human figure jumping aside as the hallows arms swung about. The hallows arm met the humans head by the third dodge. The human was knocked to the ground. Within seconds my head had cleared and I pulled myself up. The human that was lying on the ground pushing himself up wasn't a human at all. But a Quincy. Beside him was metal pole that must have been what gashed into the hallow. I shot forward pulling my sword back. As the Hallow turned I swung my sword in front of me, it met the hallows mask. But it didn't slice through all the way for I was pulled back at that moment. The second Hallow decided to join the battle.

"Shit." I said, as I got slammed to the ground. I grabbed my stomach in pain. The hallow had punch me right in the gut. This Hallow had one large muscled arm, fat legs, and a small body.

"That bitch!" the monkey hallow bellowed as it covered its wounded head and half cut mask with its four hands.

"Quit your whining you fucking piece of shit. That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't played with your food."

I bought myself to my knees but got knocked back down by a blow to the head from the deformed Hallow. I grabbed my head, a wet sticky substance began pouring out. I forced myself up despite the pain. Uryu threw what seemed to be tiny barrels at the large armed Hallow. It exploded his other skinny arm off. He shrieked and slammed his big arm down where Uryu just was; he had jumped to the side. It didn't matter though because monkey had another arm shoot out of him chest, this one had sharp nails as hands. It sliced at Uryu as he jumped aside, throwing him to the ground. Monkey turned back to me.

"Come here you little bitch!" Monkey called out to me. He stepped towards me as the other Hallow turned towards Uryu. I pulled back another arrow.

"You gonna try and hit me with that again? Yeah, right."

I let it fly and it, of course, missed. Though, it did seem to piss the other one off as it whizzed past its head. He turned back towards me.

"Your right, this one is a bitch." he said.

His bulgy arm rose in the air and slammed the ground. The ground caved in underneath in a long line towards me. I fell to my knees onto the caved in earth. As I got up, a gasp in slight pain: my ankle had sprained. Still, I stood. I lifted my Zanpakuto but, it left me hand as the hallows large fist met the side of my body. I was thrown across the terrain. Pain erupted through my ribs.

Thunder rumbled again. Dark clouds had covered the sky.

"What the hell is that?" the Hallow asked, looking in between me and my Zanpakuto. A long , pinkish glowing , string connected my bracelet to my blade. The monkey made its way towards me. I rapped the string around my wrist and hand for a better grip. I sat up suddenly and as I did I jerked my hand threw the air. The string fallowed with a tug. My Zanpakuto lifted threw the air towards the Hallow. The blade met the Hallows head with a pluck. The Hallow screeched and slid to a stop. It threw its hands up to the sword but, I was already to my feet again. I rended my hand back, my Zanpakuto fallowed by slicing through the Hallows mask and falling to the ground between us. I fell back to the ground in pain as the Hallows screech sounded through the air. It soon was drowned out as he slowly disappeared like ash in the wind.

"He got on my fucking nerves anyways." the other Hallow said to me.

I clutched my side. I guessed a rib or two was broken. I gasped as I pulled myself up. I began to pull my sword to me but, the Hallow fat foot stomped down onto the string preventing me from pulling my weapon to me.

Behind the Hallow Uryu picked up another metal pipe and swung at the side of the hallows head. Unluckily, the hallow turned slightly lifting it's hand up to it's face, catching the pipe and bending it to the side. Uryu dropped it and was thrown to the side. I tried pulling my blade back to me again. It didn't budge from under his weight. Suddenly, I felt a pull. I looked up to see the Hallow pulling the string to him with his bulgy arm. I got dragged forward. I would let go, but, well these bracelets are IN my wrists so i just held on.

He stopped pulling when the length of his one arm was behind him. Then suddenly he yanked the string, sending me forward to the ground. I turned over on my back and he was there over me. His face inches from mine. Before I knew what I was doing my hand was on his mask. He shrieked and blood flowed out from his Mask. He soon disappeared in the wind. I laid there with my hand still in there air, shocked. I slowly turned my hand over. The silver that lined my body had shot from my hands and stabbed through the Hallows mask. They were still sticking up drenched in blood.

I let my hand fall to the ground and looked up to the darkened, cloudy sky. I let out a sigh only to find that the sigh morphed into a scream of pain. My ribs were broken. My head was busted open and my ankle stung like hell. I felt a drop of rain on my forehead. Within seconds it was pouring. The last thing I saw was a flash of lightning lighting up the face of the Quincy looking over me. The pain was just to much.

**Again idk when i'll update again. verysorry! V.V**


End file.
